1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to technology for improving scanning accuracy of a scanning device so as to enable use in color correction of a printing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, flatbed scanners and other image scanning devices affording high resolution at very low cost have become widespread. While such flatbed scanners offer increasingly higher resolutions, improvements in color scanning accuracy have not kept pace. Specifically, in flatbed scanners, scanning error among individual devices or error due to placement of the document being scanned on the original stage can occur, and it is difficult to effectively eliminate such errors. While technologies to improve scanning accuracy have been disclosed (e.g. Unexamined Patent Application 7-193711), these have not proven satisfactory in situations where extremely high accuracy of measurement is required.